


Dear Diary

by daisy4em



Category: Doctor Who, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, POV of Mary Bennet, Superwholock, because of breif mention of Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy4em/pseuds/daisy4em
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Diary, </p>
<p>I tire of pretending to be this plain, ordinary, young lady but it is a small price to pay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Diary

Tuesday, November, 12th 1811

Dear Diary, 

I tire of pretending to be this plain, ordinary, young lady but it is a small price to pay. Mama is all a buzz about Jane and Mr. Bingley so it leaves me plenty of time to sneak out. Today was no exception. I was on my way out when I bumped into Jane leaving to go to Netherfield. I was caught off guard and she was about to ask me where I was going but instantly covered my tracks by asking her if she was nervous about dining with Mr. Bingley and his sisters. Since, according to Lizzy they aren’t as nice as they seem to be. She smiled politely and said not at all and not to listen to everything Lizzy said. After that she left. That is what is so nice about Jane, she see the world with such purity. 

I was pondering this when the familiar whoosh of air blew past me. I closed my eyes and smiled in recognition. The cool air burned my cheeks and stung my red nose. I sniffed when it started to run. 

“Need a hanky,” said a man’s voice. My eyes fluttered open, the obvious joy was present between us. 

“No thank you Doctor.”

“Okay,” tucking it back into his brown jacket. 

Now, I know mama wouldn’t approve of him. He is dressed funny for this time era. Brown jacket, trousers, and red shoes he called converse. But he has always been my Doctor. That’s his name The Doctor. Oh and I do love him dearly. I sometime fancy the idea that Mother would like him being a Doctor, even if he really isn’t. 

“So, Doctor where we going to today?” I asked after a moment. 

He leaned against the door of the TARDIS. “Well,” he smirked an easy smile danced on his lips. “I was planning on meeting up with Sam and Dean again and it’s been some time since…” He didn’t have to time to finish his sentence for I had flung myself around him embracing him. He chuckled. “See I had a feeling this would be the case.” He pressed on the door.

I ran in and spun around in circles laughing to myself feeling as if I was a child again. I always felt more at home here than anywhere else. The doctor busied himself pulling leavers and pushing buttons. I once asked him how we could travel in time and he mumbled something about wibble wobble timey wimey stuff and next thing I knew we were catching some man named Sherlock from jumping of a building. But, that is an entirely different story. Once we were riding the time vortex and I ventured to my room. I walked over to my wardrobe happy to be rid of my dress. It’s way too stuffy and itchy. I stripped from them and put my ‘I’m going to be seeing Sammy again outfit.’ I looked into the mirror and adjusted the boot buckles and fussed with my jacket until I was pleased with what I saw. It was only then that realized that the Doctor was standing at the entrance. 

“You look nice Mary,” he smiled warm and lovingly. 

I blushed. At one point and time I would have analyzed ever connotation of that four word sentence, memorized every feature of his face when he said it, and if there was a more to it… that maybe he liked me, loved me… but not anymore. It was just a simple four word phrase. “You really think so?” I asked.

“Yah, Sam is gonna love it,” I blushed again trying to hide it by asking why we were visiting them. “We need a reason?” he mocked. I rolled my eyes. He sighed, “I got a call from Dean a few days ago… All he said was that something Doctor-y was going on.” 

I shrugged, “As you said Doctor I don’t need a reason, I’m just happy to go.” He knew it was more than me just wanting to see Sammy. He knew that mama could be handful. He knew how hard it was for me to live this dull life and have both parents think me plain but, every time he asked if there was a next time, I always without doubt said yes. 

“So, what is your fine mother up to these days?” he asked.

“When I left she had just made Jane go to Mr. Bingley’s place without a carriage.” 

He laughed a full laugh that covered all corners of the room. “Anyways,” he said after regaining composure. “We are about to be late.” And with that he grabbed my hand, and we ran. We did that a lot, the running thing. Always running, never stopping. Never looking back and I liked it that way. 

We had landed on the outskirts of some town. For the Doctor, towns, cities, and even planets had all blended together for him over time but, not for me. I remembered every place like it was yesterday. We walked the dusty road for a mile or so before, off into the horizon a dinky dinner came into view. As far as I could tell the car wasn’t there yet, and I was very pleased. We walked a bit more before the roar of the black 1967 Chevrolet Impala had me spinning around in my tracks. The car wasn’t visible, but the dust cloud that had formed around the car was. I could tell the Doctor was about to have some snarky comment but, he knew better then to mess with me right now. In what felt like seconds the car stopped in front of us. I leaned into the car, “Hey man, nice to see you again… and you too Dean.” Dean rolled his eyes as he put the car into park and stepped out. It hadn’t taken long for me to adapt to how people spoke in this time. What was difficult was not slipping into it when I was at parties or dances at home. 

“Now, you be good to her, you hear?” Dean said with a stern face. I laughed even though I knew he wasn’t kidding. I just winked and slunk into the car. I let myself melt into the seat and allowed the overwhelming smell of fast food take me over. Next to the TARDIS this was my favorite place to be. I took the car out of park and I felt Sammy’s hands link into mine. 

“Are you ready,” he asked, even though he didn’t need an answer. I smiled brightly, “Am I ever!” And off we took. I loved the feel of the engine’s purr, no amount of horses could compare to this feeling. 

Naturally Sam and I got there first. We ordered our food and waited for Dean and the Doctor to arrive. 

“So, I’ve missed you,” said Sam slowly, taking a sip from his drink and then looking down at his salad. 

I tried my best not to seem overly happy but I was a losing the battle. “Oh. Really?” I tried hard to play coy but oh, that boy knew what buttons to press. He smirked, knowing what he said was what I wanted to hear. “Sam Winchester, you wipe that grin of your face.” But he just kept grinning and we both laughed then. 

The door to the diner opened and Dean and The Doctor walked in and took their spots next to us. They were a bit sweaty and the dust clung to them. Dean ordered pie, coffee, and a burger and The Doctor just some tea. 

“So, Sam. Dean over here has got me up to speed. And you are right I have encountered this before. A while back in the largest Library in the universe. I don’t know what it is doing here let alone how it got here.” I must have looked vexed because the doctor stopped and explained to me what he was talking about. “Dean and Sam have what they call a shadow killing and if what they are telling me is correct it lines up prefect to what I have seen before. Basically there are these parasites or Vashta Narada, which makes it appear as if you have one to many shadows and it kills you. Eats the flesh right of your bones and you would never see it coming. I had found them living in books because normally they nested in tree and colonized there. I haven’t got the craziest idea what something like that would want here.”

The whole thing perplexed me. No matter how many times I traveled with this man he always seemed to flip my world upside one more time. And sometimes, when I was strolling outside the manner back at home I was being frank with myself I knew my nerves couldn’t take so many beatings anymore. “Oh you got to be kidding me doctor.” I rose from chair and slammed my hands onto the table. I don’t know till that moment that I had this annoyance verging anger inside me. “Really what is next? Cat nurses?” I was expecting a chuckle from them but nothing. Not even Sam made a sound. Just their eyes darted from one another, to area surrounding me, and back to themselves. “Uhm, guys?” Still nothing, their bodies frozen. I feared that I had gone too far with my temper. I looked around the diner, it was empty… It wasn’t like there were many people in here to begin with but the kitchen was quiet too. “Hello… Earth to The Doctor! Hello? Can anyone hear me?” I was starting to get the gut feeling that all was not right with world. I was about to step back when Sam grabbed my wrist. 

“Don’t. Move.” He said through gritted teeth. 

“Doctor?” I asked as quietly and as calmly as I could. 

“Here, look at me. You are going to be alright. Mary, you are going to be alright.” 

I gulped, “Doctor, is it that thing you were talking about?”

“Dean, count the shadows one more time, make it quick,” said Sam. Dean would have protested but this was neither the place nor time for it. “Doctor, the plan,” There was no question in his voice. The Doctor looked at Sam and he understood. He took his hand off mine and looked delightedly at me, “Mary, I was thinking when we get out of this place we jack the Impala and just take for a spin” I could tell everything was very wrong indeed when Dean didn’t objectify to Sam and me using it. 

“Sammy. Be straight with me. I’m an adult. Do I have an extra shadow?” 

“Yes,” his voice unwavering. 

Years ago, I would have freaked but right now, right here, I felt calm. I could hear my heart pump to a steady rhythm. Thump… thump… thump… thump. My muscles relaxed and when inhaled, I exhaled all anxiety with it. If this is what it felt like when people said someone walked over their grave, I understood it much better than I ever wish I did. I smiled, “Yah, Sammy? You think Dean-o over there will part with his beloved baby to me?” I looked over to Dean, to see The Doctor was mirroring the expression that Dean had on. “You guys look almost as sad as Ms. Lucas does when she turns a year older without having man yet.” I chuckled trying to lighten the ever gloomy depressed numbness that the room had been enchanted under. 

The Diner door opened once more and I could hear someone stroll in. Dean and Sam both bristled at the sight of whoever it was. “Lucifer,” Sam’s voice cracked a bit. 

“So, good to see you again, Sammy,” he walked up to Sam a patted him affectionately on the shoulder after rustling his hair a bit. Sam scowled at him. “Oh and you must be The Doctor, haven’t seen you in forever. I think the last time I saw you was when we were circling a black hole. You haven’t aged and, I, well look at me now, new meat suit and new name. I can see why you didn’t want me here, too bad you lost.”

Honestly, I was getting infuriated. I hated feeling trapped. Knowing you are going to die is one thing but being toyed with is another. I looked at my guys and sighed deeply. Yah they weren’t going to do anything anytime soon. Okay time for some female power. I turned toward the man they called Lucifer. “Well, hello. So, nice of you to drop by. I’m Mary and you’re Lucifer blah blah blah. We shake hands. ” Lucifer was stunned by my boldness and he was well accompanied in his reaction. “So, my question is what are you doing here? What do you want and more importantly when you are leaving don’t let the door hit you on the way out.” 

Lucifer’s lips curled into a smile. “I have no quarrel with you. Having you here is a welcoming surprise. I’m here for Sammy dear. If he keeps saying no to me, more innocent people will keep dying. But you doctor, didn’t count on you showing up.” He winked at the doctor. 

“So, the wacha ma’call it thingy… parasites are yours?” asked Dean.

“Right you are Dean!”

“So you could get rid of them?” asked Sam, his voice tinted with hope. And when Lucifer’s eyes twinkled Sam hung he his head for he hated being so transparent.

“Yep right again, two for two.” 

“Then, do it.” Everyone turned to the doctor. He had been quiet this whole time. I smiled a little, I liked it when he became this way, cold burning with fire. I knew he had a plan. “Let me take Mary home. She has nothing to do with any of this.” 

“Doctor you can’t do this to me. Don’t be mad, you know you guys need me. I want to stand by you guys!” That rage from before was trickling slowly downward my neck and into my fists. 

But he ignored me. “Take them off her and Sam, Dean, you, and I can make a deal after I return her home.”

Lucifer chuckled, “I’m in a giving mood.” With a swipe of his hand the Vashta Narada was no longer on me but on Sam.   
Everything changed. I was no longer confident, standing straight but crumbling from within.  
“NO!!!” I shrieked. I wanted to run to Sam but, with his other hand Lucifer flung me to the doctor. He held me tight as he could. I heard the TARDIS coming in the distance. “Doctor let me go! Sam!! Sam!” 

“I’ll be back guys just hold on,” yelled the doctor. 

“No. Doctor let me go. Sam I don’t want to leave.” I looked pleadingly at the brothers. “Sammy!!!” But it was too late we were heralding through the time vortex again. I crashed to the floor of the control panel. I wanted to sob and shout but all I could feel was the deadness that had started to creep through me. I opened my eyes when I felt the damp grass on my knees. I was outside my home year 1811 wearing my itchy dress. No TARDIS, no Impala, no Sammy, and no Doctor. I knew this was the last time I would see him. I tried hard not to be sad but I knew late tonight when it’s not the things in the shadows we must fear but the things in our head, I would become sad that I lost the guy a loved so dear for many years and traveled alongside. As I walked around the outside of the house mama looking out the window happy to see that the clouds were full of rain and I realized that I couldn’t have been gone for more than a few minutes and my world has just kept spinning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Hope you enjoyed it<3


End file.
